halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Madison-A006
Earliest Recollections Madison's earliest memory is of a car accident. An accident which immobilized his mother. Madison also remembers the following weeks, where he broke his wrist, and met his lifelong friend, Mikey, as well as another minor friend, Caleb. Their friendship forged in the imaginary battlefields of their minds, where the Allies were storming the beaches of Normandy, British SAS were taking North Africa, or the U.S. Marines were invading Iraq. His fascination with the 20th and 21st centuries kept him occupied. His memory of his brothers daily torture comes through clear as day. He remembers a great early life. Tragedy Madison was only 5 years old when both his mother and father died. The accident was gruesome and he cannot forget the look of his parents as a paste on the street. His friend, Caleb's family was forced to leave Earth because of this, and he never really found out why. After losing his parents, he was able to find, and then hide, his father's pistol, something he needed for himself. He was then taken to and orphanage with his brothers, where he was sure he'd spend the rest of his life. Inner Soldier His brothers were quickly adopted, but Madison was not. He was always felt like it was because of his malformed face. A cleft lip and palate that hadn't been properly fixed made him feel inferior to the other kids, because he didn't feel like he was "handsome" or "cute." He began getting into fights with other kids, particularly the older ones who would always harass him, and would generally win, because he was angry. When he got knocked down, he just got back up. He only lost when he literally couldn't move, and as time progressed, this is what happened more and more. Kids would group up on him and hold him down, taking turns punching and kicking him. Finally, an ONI officer was sent to the orphanage to find potential SPARTAN-III candidates. The female officer watched him fight against multiple, larger children, to moderate success. When it was finally clear that he ultimately lost, she intervened. She could tell that he was scared of something, not physical harm, but something else. She looked into his eyes, as swollen as they were, as he tried to avert his eyes. His room was searched, to find one thing, a M1911A1, his father's pistol. The officer asked him about the the pistol, to which he responded, "Please don't take it away! PLEASE!" She now knew that it had some importance to him and asked, "I won't, now why do you have it?" Madison broke down and started crying, "It was my daddy's!" The ONI officer felt pity for the child. She had actually lied to him, she was really going to take it regardless. The weapon wasn't registered, and therefore should have been confiscated. She knew that this child was just one of trillions who seemed to be nothing more than the universe's plaything, but she felt compelled to help. She asked Madison if he wanted to leave, and he responded with a barely audible affirmative as he sniffled. She asked him if she could help him find his "Inner Soldier" to which he quickly responded affirmatively Onyx: The Beginning On his first night on Onyx, Madison and the other SPARTAN-III candidates of alpha company were air-dropped over the planet, as a part of a test. Madison was one of the first children in line to jump. Up until that point, Madison had never been really confronted with heights, and before he jumped, he made the mistake of looking down. Madison stopped dead in his tracks, unable to move. His body exploded in fear just before a girl behind him bumped into him, sending the child plummeting to the planet below. He landed after what seemed like years of falling. He waited for the girl to land, and began accusing her. It was in fact her who had "pushed" him, the girl had actually been closing her eyes in an effort to combat her own fear of heights and hadn't meant to bump into him. In a response to Madison's attack, the girl called him a pussy, commenting that he was in her way. At that, Madison lunged at her and wrestled her to the ground. He pulled her hair as he pinned her legs and then pushed her face down into the dirt. He pushed on the back of her head, rubbing her face across the dirt, and called her a bitch. The little girl beneath Madison began to cry and his anger immediately dissipated, only to be replaced by shame. He cursed under his breath as he realized what he had done. Quickly, he apologized, leaped off of the poor girl, and held out his hand. The little girl on the ground was still crying, and wouldn't move. Madison leaned down and rolled the girl onto her back. Her nose was oozing with blood, and her face was covered in dirt. Madison tried to get her onto her feet, but after several attempts, he realized that he had rolled one of the girl's ankles and sprained the other. He put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees and carried her. Madison heard trucks and officers barking orders in the distance. He gathered up his strength and began to run in that direction. The girl in Madison arms looked up at him the whole way. She wondered why this was happening. "Why did he just stop? Why didn't he kill me? Why is he helping me after what I said?" Questions reeling through her head and she couldn't answer any of them. Madison breath was becoming more and more rapid, almost a pant, by the time they reached the back of the line. The CO's glanced angered looks in their direction, but after seeing the girl's face, they left it alone. The line moved steadily along as the truck filled up. When they got to the truck Madison lifted the girl up into the truck and climbed in, setting the girl upright in her seat before seating himself. Madison tore a section of his shirt and used it to clean the girl's face of dirt and blood. He heard a voice call his name from across the aisle and turned to look at the owner. "Holy Shit!" he exclaimed as he saw his friend in front of him. He hadn't seen Mikey for a year or even longer, he couldn't even remember himself. Mikey was a year older than himself, but wasn't much bigger in terms of height, though, in terms of weight he was bigger than Madison, who was slightly skinny. Mikey turned and looked at the girl, and asked about her face. Madison was trying to muster up some kind of lie, but before he could, the girl beside him began to spout off a lie of her own, about how she had gotten stuck in a tree, how he cut her loose, and then carried her all the way to the truck. Madison marveled at the detail that this girl spun into her lie. Onyx: Training Onyx: Rejection and Secrecy Equipment Madison uses several different weapons that varying in function, but he generally deploys with: :1x MA5B ICWS :2x M6D PDWS :1x M1911A1 .45 ACP :6x 60 round 7.62x51mm magazine for MA5B Assault Rifle :6x 12 round 12.7x40mm magazine for M6D Pistol :4x 7 round 11.43x23(.45 ACP) magazine for M1911A1 Pistol :4x M9 HEDP grenade :1x UNSC Machete :1x UNSC Combat Knife Category:Characters Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-IIIs